Forbidden Memories
by YamiYugi6242
Summary: Ever since Bakura put a part of his soul in the Millenium Puzzle, everything seemed normal, but not anymore! Can Yugi stop Bakura before he takes full control over Yami? *Updated* Yugi is an angel and Yami is a demon!? R&R!
1. Realization

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the first chapter! ^___^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Realization...  
*The story takes place when Yami and Tea are just about to enter the museum*  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Tea slowly walked up the stairs as they approached the ancient Egypt museum. Yami's pulse began to quicken as he walked up on step at a time. Once they reached the doors, Tea noticed that Yami looked unsure, "Yami, are you alright?" Yami quickly turned his head to her, "Yes, I'm fine." "Okay," Tea said as she reached for the door handle. Yami took a deep breath as he slowly walked into the building, Tea following him.   
  
Suddenly, Isis walked up to Yami and Tea, making them immediatly face her. "Hello," Tea said, smiling. "Good evening," Isis replied nicely. Isis then noticed that Yami looked strangely familiar, making her gasp in astonishment. "Oh my...its you!" Isis shouted, amazed. Yami raised an eyebrow at the way Isis was acting, "What are you talking about?" Isis's smile quickly faded as she realized that something was wrong, "You don't remember?" Yami bowed his head in sadness, "No, actually I was here to see if I could find any clues about my past..." "Of course, we have a lot of information on you, follow me!" Isis said happily as she began to walk down the hall. Yami and Tea quickly followed her to the Egyptian exhibit.   
  
The room was absolutely amazing, in both size and appearance, making Yami and Tea gasp. The walls were painted in Egyptian hyroglyphics, and there were many different items that were found from Egypt as well. Isis led Yami and Tea to the back end of the room, where the huge slabs of rock were. Isis first pointed at the slab on the right, showing the carvings that looked like duel monsters. "These images depict that the ancient Egyptians used to play duel monsters, but of a different way." Yami was beginning to get interested, "And?" Isis kept going, "Back then, when the people dueled, they summoned real monsters and played at really high stakes..." Tea cringed at how Isis was explaining everything.   
  
Isis then pointed at the stone on the very left, showing the pictures of Yami and Seto dueling. Yami's eyes went wide, "Is that...me?" Isis bowed her head, "Yes Yami, you were the most powerful pharoah in Egypt. Your power in the dark arts was beyond anyone else's." Yami stared in disbelief as he studied the images, "Is that Kaiba?" "Yes, Seto was a high mage that possessed very strong magic...almost as strong as you...," Isis replied. "Yes? Continue...," Yami asked. "To make this easier, I will take you to the past using my Millenium Necklace...Tea, would you like to join us?" Isis asked, turning to Tea. "Yes, I would like to go...," Tea replied, nodding her head nervously. "Very well, we will transport to the time where you and Seto dueled," Isis said as she activated the power of her necklace.  
  
Within seconds, Yami and Tea were transported to the battle scene. Yami watched in horror as he saw what he used to do, his eyes growing wide. Tea noticed that Yami was shocked, so she put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be alright Yami..." Suddenly, Seto summoned the Blue Eyes White Dragon, making Yami and Tea back away in fear. Seto cackled hysterically as the dragon demolished all of Yami's monsters.   
  
Before the battle could continue, Isis brought Yami and Tea back to the museum. "I know that was shocking, but you had to know...," Isis said, bowing her head. Yami just stared blankly at the palms of his hands, making Isis and Tea nervous. "Are you okay Yami?" Tea asked nervously. Suddenly, Yami gave out a wimper as the memories began to flow through his mind, making him clutch his head as he fell to his knees. "Yami!" Tea and Isis yelled as they kneeled down next to him. "I-I'm a monster!" Yami yelled, tears falling down his face. "No you're not, don't say that!" Tea shouted. Yami then stood up slowly, his eyes closed, "Now I know who I am..." "Yami...," Tea sighed sadly as she pulled Yami into her embrace. "Get away from me!" Yami screamed, pushing Tea away from him. "What has gotten into you Yami!?" Yugi yelled in Yami's mind. "Just leave me alone!" Yami yelled back at Yugi.   
  
Yami closed his eyes as he began to glow a bright golden yellow, making Tea and Isis step backwards. "What are you doing Yami!?" Tea yelled. Suddenly, Yami and Yugi were separated, making Tea and Isis's eyes gro wide. Yugi's eyes began to water as he felt the rejection from his dark, "Yami...why are you leaving me?" Yami turned his head to Yugi, his eyes so cold that it could scare even the toughest person. Yugi winced at the way Yami looked at him. "You no longer mean anything to me, commoner!" Yami yelled. "Yami...," Yugi said sadly as tears began to pour down his face.  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Has Yami gone mad!? Stay tuned!"  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope you all liked this chapter...but like I say in all of my other stories, if the story sucked, tell me and I will stop writing it. If you do want me to continue, the next chapter will be posted very soon!  
^_____^ 


	2. Whats Happening?

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Whats Happening?  
  
  
  
  
"Yami, you have to snap out of it!" Tea screamed. "Silence mortal!" Yami yelled, making her wince. Yami then turned around and began to walk down the hallway, making Yugi run after him. "Yami, please don't go!" Yugi shouted as he held onto his arm, desperatly trying to prevent him from leaving. "Out of my way!" Yami yelled as he pushed Yugi away from him. The force ended up making Yugi fall to the floor, tears filling his eyes. "Yami...don't leave me...," Yugi whispered to himself as Yami was about to open the doors.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi noticed a strange difference in the puzzle around Yami's neck. A small piece of the puzzle was glowing, making Yugi confused. Before Yugi could try to stop Yami again, he already left. Tea and Isis quickly ran over to Yugi, kneeling down next to him. "Yugi, are you okay?" Tea asked. Yugi just kept staring straight ahead, "Yeah...but I think I know whats wrong with Yami...WAIT!" Tea and Isis both jumped back, "Whats wrong?" "I remember when that guy destroyed the puzzle...Bakura gave me a piece that I was missing...but there was something strange about it...," Yugi said slowly as he tried to remember. Isis also thought about it, "I've researched on this kind of thing...does Bakura have a millenium item?" "Yes, but the one that controls him is evil...," Yugi replied. "I think I know what he did!" Isis shouted. "What do you think?" Yugi and Tea asked.   
  
"According to my research, Bakura's double must have placed a part of his soul into that piece of the Millenium Puzzle...," Isis began. Yugi's eyes went wide, "So you're saying that Bakura's spirit is trying to take over Yami?" Isis bowed her head, "Yes...but I don't know how to cure something like that..." Yugi quickly stood up, "Don't worry, I'll find a way!" "But a fair warning to you Yugi, with Yami being controlled, he can unleash extremely powerful magic...," Isis said quietly. "Don't worry about me!" Yugi shouted as he took off down the hallway. "Hey, wait for me!" Tea yelled as she ran after him. Once Tea and Yugi ran out the doors, Isis turned around to go back to her office, "Good luck...Yugi..."  
  
"So, where do you think Yami could've ran off?" Tea asked. "I'm not sure, but my Puzzle is pulling me in that direction," Yugi answered, pointing forward. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Tea yelled as she and Yugi began to run faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Woah, did I hear what I think I just heard!? Poor Yami...but oh well! Stay tuned!"  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I know it was a short chapter...a VERY short chapter...but I like leaving everyone in suspence! I know the chapters are starting to get weird, but this was the best reasonable explanation for my story! Oh, the next chapter should be posted very soon, so stay tuned!  
^___^ 


	3. Author's Note

Okay, I just want to ask you all if I should continue this. Many of you guys are reviewing telling me that its either rushed or weird, so if its really bad, just tell me. No need to suck up and try to make me feel better okay? I just need to know the facts.  
  
  
~YamiYugi6242 


	4. Confronting Your Fears

I don't own Yugioh. For some stupid reason the paragraphs aren't being indented! AGH! Well anyway, please enjoy the next chapter! ^__^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Confronting Your Fears...  
  
  
  
  
As Yugi and Tea ran, the millenium puzzle pulled Yugi into an alley. "Yugi, where are you going!?" Tea shouted, afraid to follow. "Yami is down here, I just know it!" Yugi shouted back. Before Tea was about to speak, Yugi shouted, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon!" "Good luck!" Tea shouted as Yugi disappeared frm her view. Tea's body began to tremble as she leaned against the cold brick wall, "Please come back safe..."  
  
The puzzle pulled Yugi into the deepest part of the alley, making Yugi nervous, "I sure hope Yami is here..." The puzzle caused Yugi to turn right, and then suddenly stopped, making Yugi look up. Yugi began to smile when he saw Yami, but it soon faded when he noticed what Yami was doing. A young woman, no older than twenty was being trapped into a corner by Yami. "Please, leave me alone!" The woman screamed, sobbing. "Why should I?" Yami yelled back, his voice rough. Yugi noticed the familiar tone in his voice, "Bakura!" Yami turned his head to Yugi, his cold, piercing eyes looking straight at his lavender ones. "What do you want!?" Bakura shouted.   
  
Since Bakura wasn't paying attention, the young woman took off out of the alley. "Damn...," Bakura said, a frustrated tone in his voice. "Why are you doing this Bakura!?" Yugi yelled. "I figured that trying to win the puzzle wasn't going to work, so I decided to take over Yami when the time was right...," Bakura replied, grinning evilly. Suddenly, Yami began to speak, "Yugi, you must defeat him!" "Silence!" Bakura yelled as he took over again. Yugi took a deep breath, "I challenge you to a duel!" "I didn't knew you had it in you boy!" Bakura said, cackling. Yugi cringed at the way Bakura was laughing at him, but he managed to speak, "Well, are you!?"   
  
Bakura gave out another giggle as he closed his eyes, "Very well, but we will duel my way..." Yugi thought about it for a minute, "Fine, but if I win, you'll promise to let Yami go..." "Oh no my boy...this will be a fight to the death!" Bakura yelled.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please review!  
I hope you all liked this chapter and that you all stay tuned for more!  
^_____^ 


	5. The Power Within

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Power Within  
  
  
  
  
Yugi looked down at the ground, his eyes wide in fear. "Well...thats the only way you're going to be able to get the puzzle back...," Bakura said, grinning. "I-I accept...," Yugi said, his voice quivering. "Very well then, we will battle in the Shadow Realm," Bakura said, his voice as cold as ice.   
  
Since Bakura was in Yami's body, he used the millenium puzzle to teleport them there. He closed his eyes as the millenium puzzle began to glow, infusing him with its magic. The darkness radiated from his body, then spread like wild fire as it turned everything in its path dark and cold. "There we go...," Bakura said, smirking. "I'm not gonna like this...," Yugi said in his mind, noting that the darkness was already trying to consume him. "You mustn't give up Yugi...," Yami echoed in Yugi's mind. "I'll try my best Yami...," Yugi replied.   
  
Bakura noticed that Yugi was beginning to grow weak, "Whats the matter boy? Are you getting tired already?" Yugi was indeed getting weaker, his face began to grow pale and black rings were forming under his eyes. "I'm fine...now lets get this over with!" Yugi said, trying to hide how he felt. Bakura then backed away from Yugi, the millenium puzzle beginning to glow, "Are you prepared to face your death child?" "I'm not the one that is gonna fall...its you!" Yugi replied angrily. "Oh, I highly doubt that...," Bakura said, cackling.   
  
As the millenium puzzle began to infuse Bakura with its energies, Yami's body began to change. "Y-Yami?" Yugi stuttered, afraid of what was happening to his dark. "Y-Yugi!" Yami screamed, but was immediatly silenced by Bakura. Suddenly, a huge black wave of energy engulfed Yami's body, dark purple and black lightning shooting everywhere. Once the cloud of darkness faded, Yami's ultimate form was shown. He had large, black demon wings with red on the tips, and his skin became a deathly pale. But what scared Yugi the most was Yami's eyes. Yami's eyes were blood red, making Yugi cringe in fear. "I hope you are ready...," Bakura said, his voice echoing throughout the whole realm. "What do I do?" Yugi asked in his mind. "You must unlock your true powers!" Yami said, his voice echoing in Yugi's mind. "I don't know how!" Yugi yelled back. "You can do it Yugi...I believe in you!" Yami yelled, his voice fading away.   
  
"I-I'm ready...," Yugi said. "Good...," Bakura said, before disappearing. Yugi tried to find him, but it was too late. Bakura slammed his elbow into Yugi's back, sending him across the room. Yugi shakily pushed himself on his hands and knees, gasping for air as he quivered uncontrollably. "Yugi!" Yami tried to yell out, but failed as Bakura took over again. "How am I suppose to unlock my powers?" Yugi asked in his mind. "How long is it going to take for you to get up!?" Bakura yelled impatiently. Yugi slowly stood up, his breathing labored, and sweat began to drip down his face. "I-I'm not finished yet...," Yugi said, gasping for breath. "Hmpf...you won't give up will you child?" Bakura said, smirking. "I'll never give up...," Yugi replied. "In that case, lets finish this!" Bakura yelled as he disappeared again. "Where did he go now!?" Yugi yelled nervously in his mind.  
  
Without Yugi noticing, Bakura appeared behind him. He spread his hands out right infront of Yugi's back, black energy charging into the palms of his hands. Yugi's eyes went wide as he turned around to face Bakura. "Ah...even better!" Bakura yelled as he realeased the energy wave. The assault hit Yugi point-blank in the chest, causing him to fly backwards. Yugi's back slammed against the floor, making blood spew out of his mouth. "Ooo that had to hurt...," Bakura said, cackling. Yugi's slowly managed to stand back up, rage was building up inside of him. "I...can't...take it anymore!" Yugi screamed as he began to glow gold. "Whats this?" Bakura asked nervously. "You will pay for what you did!" Yugi shouted, his voice beginning to echo. Bakura stepped back nervously, "No...it can't be!"   
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!!  
I'm trying to get as many reviews as I can, so please do that if you have the time. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^________^ 


	6. Yugi's True Power

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^________^  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Yugi's True Power  
  
  
  
  
The entire realm began to tremble violently as Yugi transformed. "W-whats happening?" Bakura asked, stepping back as far as he could. The millenium puzzle began to glow a blinding white as it infused Yugi with its energy. As the puzzle transmitted its energy to Yugi, the gold radiating from his body began to engulf him. The energy was so pure and bright, that Bakura had to shield his eyes and look the other way.   
  
Suddenly, Yugi screamed in anguish as he fell to his knees, his whole body shaking violently. "Whats happening to me!" Yugi screamed as pain seered through his body. The pain was so intense that Yugi began to sob, tears falling to the floor. Bakura stared at Yugi, confused, "What is wrong with him? That shouldn't hurt that bad..."   
  
Yugi began to feel a sharp pain in his back, as if knives were slicing him apart painfully slow. Bakura noticed that something was beginning to protrude out of his back, his skin stretching like rubber, making him feel like he was going to be sick. Yugi tried to stand up, but failed as the pain worsened. Yugi began to sob harder as the pain increased. Yugi gave out one last cry as a set of wings tore out of his flesh, causing blood to pool around him. "No...this isn't possible!" Bakura yelled, his eyes wide in fear.   
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he noticed the transformation. The pain began to recede, allowing him to stand up. Yugi's wings were drenched in blood, making them hang down to his sides. In almost an instant, the blood began to disappear, showing the true beauty of his angelic body. Even though the realm was dark like the night sky, Yugi's body was able to be seen. His skin and hair was perfect, feeling mellifluous to the touch. Instead of wearing his white shirt and dark blue pants and jacket, Yugi wore a sexy (Drools :P), tight black shirt, along with a flawless white jacket and pants. The most astonishing part of him was his wings. The color of the feathers were blinding white, and they were as soft as silk. But the most beautiful part of his wings was that they glimmered gold, even in the dark.   
  
Bakura stared nervously at the improved Yugi, "Who are you?" Yugi looked up at Bakura, his amethyst eyes sparkling, "I am the strongest angel that was ever born...and the last person you'll see..." The way Yugi said that so innocently made a chill run down Bakura's spine. "I will not lose to an angel!" Bakura yelled as he disappeared again.   
  
"When will they ever learn?" Yugi sighed as he waited for Bakura to reappear. "DIE FOOL!" Bakura screamed as he shot a projectile of dark energy at Yugi. "Is that all you got?" Yugi echoed as he caught the energy wave in his hand. "What!? That should have killed you!" Bakura shouted, his eyes wide in shock. Yugi stared at the dark energy in his hand innocently before clenching it in his fist, demolishing it. "This isn't possible...," Bakura said, his voice quivering. Yugi then turned to Bakura, "I don't want to hurt you...give up while you still have a chance..." "I will never surrender to the likes of you!" Bakura screamed as he began to charge furiously at Yugi.   
  
"You leave me no choice...," Yugi sighed as he placed his hand infront of him, charging it with white and gold energy. "What!? NO!" Bakura yelled as he tried to turn around...but it was too late. Yugi realeased the assualt, making the pure white energy pierce Bakura's back. Bakura screamed in anguish as his soul was ripped out of Yami's body. "Goodbye...Bakura...," Yugi said as Bakura's soul was locked away in the Shadow Realm. Yugi then made sure that Bakura wasn't going to come back by locking him away in a cage made out of his energy. "I will get you for this!!" Bakura screamed as he ran to the side of the cage, grabbing the bars. As Bakura grabbed the bars, the golden energy burned his flesh like acid, causing him to double over on the floor. "I'm sorry Bakura...its for the best...," Yugi said before leaving the Shadow Realm.   
  
As Yugi walked towards the portal out of the realm, he noticed that Yami wasn't following him. Confused, Yugi turned around, his eyes wide in shock. Yami layed motionless on the floor, causing Yugi to rush to his side. "Yami...Yami!?" Yugi screamed, trying to wake him up. Bakura began to cackle, making Yugi turned to him. "What did you do to him!?" Bakura smirked, "Did you think that I was going to leave empty handed?"   
  
Bakura held out his hand, showing a black wave. "Yami's soul...return it to him at once!" Yugi screamed. "Oh...what is the angel going to do...kill me?" Bakura said, laughing. Yugi was so enraged that he shot an energy laser at Bakura, piercing him in the chest. "How...could you?" Bakura asked, choking. "Angels don't play games...," Yugi said angrily. "Fair enough...," Bakura said, smirking .   
  
Bakura then gave out one last gasp as he closed his eyes, his body fading away. "May you rest in peace Bakura...," Yugi said as he walked over to the cage. Slowly, Yugi gentally picked up the cloud of dark energy, walking over to Yami's body. Yugi rolled Yami over on his back, letting go of his soul. Yami's soul seeped into his chest, making him return to normal. He let out a gasp as he opened his eyes, noticing that Yugi was next to him. "Yugi...thank you...," Yami said, smiling. "No need to say thanks Yami...," Yugi winked. Yami then noticed that Yugi looked like an angel, "So, you finally unlocked your true powers..." Yugi nodded, smiling, "Yeah...but it was sure painful..." Yami giggled as he stood up, Yugi helping him. "Well...I guess we should get out of here...," Yugi said. "You're right, lets go...," Yami replied.  
  
Yugi helped Yami stay balanced as they slowly walked to the portal. Once they were transported back, Tea, along with everyone else, ran up to the two of them. "You guys are okay!" Tea screamed as she ran up to Yami and Yugi. As Tea and the others ran, they suddenly stopped as they realized how Yugi and Yami looked. "Woah, what happened to ya?" Joey asked, his eyes wide. Yami and Yugi were still in their transformed states, startling everyone around them. Luckily it was late, meaning no one was around. "Its a long story...," Yugi said, sweat dropping. "Well, when we get home, you're telling us what happened," Tea said, a serious look showing upon her face. "We will...don't worry," Yami replied as they began to walk home.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!!  
I actually think this chapter came out good! Well, I hope you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more. Oh, and please review? I really would like to hear from you guys! Thanks!  
^___________^ 


	7. Confession

I still don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the last chapter! ^______^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Confession  
  
  
  
  
As everyone walked to the Game Shop, Yugi and Yami tried their best to hide in the shadows so that no one could see them. "Yugi, is there any way that you can hide your wings!?" Yami whispered to Yugi, a tone of frustration in his voice. Yugi's wings caused a major problem, because they shimmered a bright white and golden, which could lead to people waking up from their slumber. "Uh...I'll try...," Yugi said as he stopped walking. Noticing that Yugi stopped, Tea and the others all turned around. "Yugi!?" Tea asked angrily. Tea's nonsence was beginning to anger Yami, so he raised his hand to silence her.   
  
"Okay...here it goes...," Yugi said as he closed his eyes. Yugi's body was still very sore from the stress it had to cope with when he transformed, so it made it very difficult and painful. Tears streamed down his delicate face as he pushed his wings back into his body, making blood pour down from his shoulder blades. "Yugi!" Tea and the others all yelled as they noticed the blood pooling around him. "Why isn't the pain disappearing? It did before...," Yugi said, clenching his teeth. "You have morphed back to your human form...you are vulnerable again," Yami said softly. "Hey Yami...are you like that when you change back to ya normal self?" Joey asked nervously. Yami shook his head as he pulled his large wings back into his body, not showing one expression of discomfort. "How come you don't bleed or anything?" Tristan asked, his eyes wide. Yami smirked, "I've had a lot of practice..." Joey looked around nervously, "Uh guys? We should be getting back..." "You're right, lets get out of here fast!" Tea replied.  
  
Yugi tried to run with the others, but his body was too weak. Yami noticed this, so he picked up the angel gentally, running to catch up with the others. As everyone walked into the shop, Tristan turned on the light as they all walked into the living room. Yami walking in first, placing Yugi on the soft, black leather couch. "Thanks Yami...," Yugi said, wincing. "Anytime aibou...," Yami winked as he sat down in the chair next to him. "Okay...so how did this all start?" Joey said as he and the others all took a seat. Yugi was about to speak, until Yami placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'll say it...rest...," Yami said quietly, making Yugi smile.   
  
Yugi turned to his side and drifted off to sleep, making everyone lower their voices. "Bakura was taking over me by means of the millenium puzzle, "Yami began. Joey's eyes widened as he pointed to Ryou, "That Bakura?" Yami chuckled as he shook hi head, "No...I meant his Yami..." "Oh...," Joey said, sweat dropping. "Yugi decided to fight Bakura in the Shadow Realm, where they began their transformation. Using my puzzle, Bakura caused my body to morph into my ultimate form, which you have just seen." Everyone nodded, allowing Yami to continue, "I urged Yugi to unlock the powers that lay dormant in his soul." Joey scratched his head in confusion, "But how could you talk to him?" Yami closed his eyes, "I was only able to talk into his mind briefly, until Bakura blocked me from any communication..." Joey nodded, showing Yami that he understood. "Once Yugi unlock the true powers within him, he was able to defeat Bakura, thus allowing us to procede out of the realm and back to the physical world." "So thats how it happened...," Joey said, stroking his chin with his thumb and index finger.  
  
Ryou looked up to Yami, his eyes wide, "So that could explain why I feel different..." "I'm sorry if I upset you in any way Ryou," Yami said sadly. "Oh no, I'm happy that you stopped him!" Ryou said happily. "Oh...in that case I'm glad that you are happy," Yami said, smiling. Everyone noticed that Yugi was trying to rest, so they all got out of their seats. "I guess we better let you guys rest...," Joey said. Tristan stopped everyone before they all left, "Hey Yami, how come you weren't feeling any pain when you transformed?" Yami smiled, "I've practiced for many years..." "Oh...that explains it...," Tristan said before walking out the door. "Bye everyone," Yami said as he closed the door behind them.   
  
Yami slowly walked over to his light, smiling. "Rest well aibou...no more harm will come to either one of us anymore..."   
  
  
  
  
The End!  
I know this story was short, but I think it turned out pretty well! Anyway, I hope you liked it!  
^____^ 


End file.
